Best Birthday Ever
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: WoL's birthday had arrive, and someone had given him the best one ever. Yaoi and Lemon inside


Remember this day: 9/19. Why? It's WoL birthday, that's why!  
>Dissidia (c) Square-Enix<br>I'm trying to express my sex writing...so this is a rated M! (I have almost none of that fiction under my belt)

* * *

><p>Everyone in Cosmos's side was gathering some thoughts about Light's upcoming birthday party. No one knows that male's age, but Zidane did found out about Light's birthday. Firion wasn't in the meeting; he knows what to give to Light. The others were stumped about theirs.<p>

"What to give Light for his birthday...I heard about a weapon called Excalibur. Will he like that?" Bartz asked to see everyone stumped.

"EXCALIBUR? WHERE?" Gilgamesh, one of Bartz's foes came out of thin air.

"Bye Gilgamesh!"

Bartz used his Goblin punch to the cloaked male to the exit. The party circled around to discuses once more.

"Maybe I can give him one of my Gunblades. Any beside my Revolver and Lion Heart!" Squall said cuddling with his two priced gunblades.

Firion saw the birthday boy sleeping in his bed only his boxers on. Soon blood was dripping out of his nose. But he never faded from lost of blood, and continued to creep up on Light. Grabbing a piece of tissue for his nose, he jumped on top of the holy warrior. Light suddenly woke up to see the male toppling him.

"What the hell Firion! Get off of me!" Light said pushing Firion off of him.

"Why would I do that? Today is your special day holy knight...this is my gift to you Light."

Firion grabbed Light's face and kissed the male on the lips. Light knows his birthday gift was from Firion. The two were now melting with the kiss that Firion is giving to the warrior. Now something turned on the birthday boy. Firion removed his shirt and pants so he can be in his briefs. Light's eyes widen to see that Firion was going commando.

"I wasn't saying that the small kiss was the whole present. That was just the preview...and this is your actual present."

The two returned to the kiss, and Light started to relax before something was placed around his private spot. He saw that he and Firion were going to have some fun.

"Ready birthday boy?"

"Whatever it is you're planning on this day...I'm ready," Light said removing Firion's briefs to the man's ankles.

Firion got the two down to their birthday suits and grabbed the item around Light's crock to remove it with his teeth. The saliva was dripping out of the mouth touching the sensitive part of Light: in between the crock area or the tip. Light was now laughing out loud so a few can hear him. Firion glad that he locked the door before Bartz and Zidane tried to open the door.

"Hey Light are you ok? We're hearing you laughing like Kefka!" Zidane shouted and banging on the door.

Suddenly Kefka's head came from behind a corner to see the monkey and the bird.

"Did somebody call me?" Kefka said which spooked Bartz and Zidane.

"LEAVE!"

Zidane chased Kefka to the exit area to leave up to detective Bartz to crack the case. He still hearing Light's moans and breathing heavy than normal.

"Please...please Firion...do me...just fuck me hard," Light said heavy enough that only Bartz can hear.

Bartz gasped to hear those words out of Light. Fuck him? Does that means Firion's present is...sex? He drilled a hole with a small drill, silent of course, and used it to see what was going on.

"Are you sure Light? If you go through with this, then you'll remember this for the rest of your life. Ok if you want this present, then I'll go all out," Firion said removing everything out of Light.

Firion kissed Light again before the tip of his crock was touching Light's asshole. He bends it down before seeing Light sweating from the hour that they had together. Firion finally entered into Light's hole. Light bended back to see the white liquid coming out and spreading on the blue sheets. Firion just saw that his entire crock had fully entered into Light's body.

"Harder...deeper...faster!" Light screamed out of his lungs before Firion was in front of him.

"Starting to scent the sweet? Go ahead...drink your own cum!"

Firion did have a glass with the white liquid. Light took one sip of the glass to taste it. It taste like chocolate and vanilla mixed. Maybe it was the two that he ate last night before this. Firion drank some of it as well, and then to Light's cum covered lips.

"Ah ah please...stop...please!"

Firion licked all his fingers and inserting them to Light's mouth. The warrior was biting them hard enough to mark Firion as his own sex toy. That is what he wanted...to lose his virginity to the one of the rebel warriors. Firion released himself to see him and Light covered in cum and sweat. He grabbed his clothes and gave Light a simple romantic kiss.

"How about dinner at seven?" Firion asked to see Light walking to him.

"Sure rebel...I'll wear something sexy...like a half top shirt and ripped up shorts?"

"Ohh maybe we can also have round two after that?"

"You're learning faster than ever...but you're paying."

Firion reclothed himself and stepped to the hallway to see the surprise party for Light. He told everyone that he and Light are going out for dinner for his birthday. With sounds of sorrow of setting the entire party up, they had to tear it all down.

"WHAT I SPEND UP TO TWO HOURS BLOWING UP BALLOONS FOR NOTHING?" Squall cried out popping every balloon with his gunblade, Revolver.

Bartz and Zidane grabbed every single piece of balloon before seeing Light all dress up for the dinner. Everyone but Cecil went and passed out from the lost of blood.

"Wow Light where are you going? To a strip club with Firion?" Cecil asked to update the pictures in his computer.

"No just to a small dinner place, then to his place."

"Well take care for tonight. I'll take charge until you come back with Firion."

Light left the house with a smile drawn across his face. This was indeed the best present that he would have wish on a single birthday candle.

Before the two could even know, Cecil had posted the pictures in his "King of Baron" blog under friend pictures...already up to nine thousand views, and up to ten hundred comments. One was his old friend, Rydia, giving him a sexy like whistle to Light's clothing. Edge, Cecil's ninja friend, disapproved on Rydia's comment about Light's clothing.

* * *

><p>Well Happy B day WoL! If any "WoL should be a Uke in his releationships" group would read this then I WOULD BE PROUD! Dissidia is copyrighted to Square-Enix! I WANT CHIBI WOL! Also why did I think of a blog of all the characters of FF IV? I DON'T CARE!<p> 


End file.
